


Fortunate Son

by Delphi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: "His number's going to come up. I don't care what you have to do."
Relationships: Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2), Spy/Scout's mother
Kudos: 35
Collections: 100 Words





	Fortunate Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [100 Words](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth, Challenge #213: War.

The next time Michel dials through the City Point exchange, he's met not with sweet nothings but a hard, flat order.

"His number's going to come up. I don't care what you have to do."

She's already lost a husband in France and her eldest in Korea. He's not about to argue.

"I'll take care of it."

The job he finds is ludicrous, but on paper it's a gravel mine, and mines are an essential service. Take the offer, pull some strings, stay on a year or two to ensure the boy isn't fired...

He owes them that, at least.


End file.
